


Once Loved

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dreams, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I hate tagging, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Eskel, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bitter sweet, remembering, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: The best we can do, sometimes, is to remember.
Relationships: Coën/Eskel (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge #010





	Once Loved

Eskel dismounted Scorpion, patting the stallion on the neck affectionately as his other companions dismounted their horses. They had stopped at a bend in the road, a river running side by side the tall grass that grew along the packed dirt, taking their horses to the water’s edge to drink their fill.

Eskel wandered over to the fence line on the other side of the road, leaning against the post and staring out into the fields beyond before closing his eyes and taking a slow deep breath. Warm arms snaked around his waist and a small smile appeared on his lips, opening his eyes partially and looked over his shoulder.

"Something on your mind, Eskel?" Coën purred and Eskel smiled, reaching down to lay his hands on top of the Griffin's.

"No. Simply enjoying," Eskel said quietly, looking back out to the fields. "It's quiet. It's never quiet." He added, closing his eyes once again while Coën hummed quietly.

"We never usually get quiet, only in winter does that happen." The Griffin stared out at the field with Eskel, holding tight to the scarred Witcher until Eskel spun around in his arms and smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Already looking forward to the snowfall?" Eskel asked teasingly and Coën smirked.

"To be locked in a room with you all winter? Have you all to myself?" Coën leaned forward and playfully nipped at Eskel's neck. "Always." Eskel laughed softly at Coën's words, grinning to himself.

"Don’t like our travel times?" Eskel asked and the Griffin scoffed.

"Oh, don't get me wrong darling wolf, I enjoy these times too. However, I do prefer when your brothers can't hear you when I'm balls deep in your ass." Coën grinned, revealing sharp teeth and Eskel let out a weak noise of embarrassment and slapped the Griffin's shoulders.

"Oh shove off!" Eskel said, laughing, and grabbed Coën around the waist and spun them both around so that Coën was now leaning against the fence. Eskel pressed the other Witcher against the post for a moment, nuzzling his nose against his neck, before gripping tightly to the Griffin's waist and lifted him up onto the beam. Coën's legs wrapping around his waist while Eskel's arms bracket the man and wrap around his hips while pressing his face to Coën's shoulder.

"I miss you," Coën whispers quietly, Eskel's head snapping up.

"Missed me? What do you mean? We wintered together not two weeks ago." Eskel said with a small smile on his lips. Coën just smiles at him, sadly this time, and reached up to pet across Eskel's cheeks and laving affection to the scars on his face. Eskel leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Regardless of time together, or time apart, I always miss you when you are not close." Coën whispers and Eskel leans back to look up at the man, brow pinched.

"We are never far apart, love," Eskel says, voice wobbling slightly. "I-" Coën places his fingers against Eskel's lips, smiling sweetly and dipping his head down, beard brushing against Eskel's face and making the man's eyes slip closed once more.

"My Eskel." Coën cooed, gently brushing his fingers across every inch of Eskel's face, petting his scar lovingly. "Eskel." Coën leaned closer. "Eskel," Coën whispered and Eskel could feel the scratch of the Griffin's beard against his lips.

"Eskel!" Lambert's voice filtered into his ear as his shoulder was gently shoved, his eyes flying open and greeted with the sight of the field they'd stopped at. Coën nowhere to be found. Eskel looked around, blinking a few times, and saw Lambert staring at him with a pinch in his brow and Geralt giving him a knowingly sad smile.

"Where…?" Eskel started but stopped himself, looking back out at the field, his grip tightening on the fence. Right, Coën was already gone, three years ago. Eskel looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his head and let out a harsh breath.

"Eskel?" Geralt asked gently and Eskel shook his head, waving a hand dismissively.

"Moving on then?" Eskel asked, looking over to his brother and Geralt nodded. "Right then." Eskel walked over to Scorpion and jumped onto the stallion while Lambert and Geralt climbed onto their horses, his gaze turning back towards the field. His eyes growing wide as he thought he saw Coën sitting where he'd left him, smiling at him, but he blinked and it was gone.

"Eskel, come on!" Lambert yelled and Eskel looked forward to see that Lambert and Geralt had already gotten a few paces ahead of him. He looked back to the field, pulling Scorpion's reigns when the stallion skipped his hooves anxiously, his gaze stuck for only a second longer before kicking his heels to Scorpion's sides and meeting pace with his brothers.

He'll see Coën again one day. When he's gotten older, slower, and when that day happens he hopes he's in a field just like that one. Surrounded by gold and warmed by the sun until his Griffin came to pick him back up.


End file.
